


Coffee - Early Morning Bliss

by Vegetacide



Series: Coffee [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Sunrises, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: Early morning coffee and an island paradise.





	Coffee - Early Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Veg-notables: (<- still working on that..) Just for shits and giggles to pass the time. Part of my coffee series because it looks like I accidentally started doing one… oops. Not really sure how that happened. Guess my addiction is presenting itself in interesting ways… Oh well, enjoy 
> 
> Universe: Same one as my other coffee shop post. 
> 
> Characters: Virgil/Kayo and Scott.
> 
> Rated Mature for smuttiness
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun rise on Tracy Island was a celestial event to be witnessed and on this fine morning with the night rains still misting the air, it created a haze like quality to the atmospheric lighting. A soft photo fuzzy filter over everything that gave the whole island a breathtaking mystical quality. 

Legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles, Virgil took in the view with a deep, in-drawn breath of renewal. Filling his lungs with the balm of jasmine and the earthy undertone of fresh, damp loam, he held it a moment and slowly let it out on a long, cleansing exhalation. 

Days like this; peaceful and serene, were few and far between these days. The services of himself and his brothers seemed to be ever increasing and etching out time to just be was turning into a never ending challenge. Completely counter intuitive and counter productive if anyone was to ask but a necessity never the less. 

Raising the steaming cup of caffeinated heaven to his lips, Virgil took a small first sip and nearly melted on the spot as the aromatic wonder of liquid wakefulness graced his tongue and slid down the back of his throat on a delicious burn. Sighing in coffee lovers ecstasy, he let his head fall drop back on the high back of the lounger and his lids slide home, blocking out the beautiful vista of pastels that lit up the cloud spackled sky. 

The warmth of soft, very capable hands, sliding down and around his bare shoulders caused his lips to quirk up and he blinked his eyes open. “Morning, Beautiful” 

“Hey Handsome,” Came the husky reply, the breath of her voice ghosting over the shell of his ear causing a shiver to radiate down his back. Reaching out, she plucked the ThunderTurtle cup from his hands and had a taste. “Got some of this for me?” 

Virgil scowled at the action but it was lost on the gorgeous woman as she turned to admire the view from the private terrace off his rooms. “As a matter of fact..” He said with an arched brow, the rest of his sentence drifting off with the morning mist as his eyes feasted on the sight of her lean, gloriously naked body arching in a stretch. 

The dewy light did wonderful things to her curves and his mind fought with the idea of grabbing his sketchbook from the night stand. It was either that or find something else to do with his hands… 

“See something you like?” She said coyly, grinning back over her shoulder at him. The knowing look in the green depth telling him she knew exactly what she was doing and where his mind had wandered off to. 

Virgil took in the sight of her not bothering to hide the fact that he was ogling and cocked a brow. “Do I really have to dignify that with a response?” 

Her laugh lilted through the dawn air as she gracefully turned and leaned her exquisite form against the wood topped railing. The smooth, refined lines of muscles in her strong frame tightening with the motion and catching his eyes. “Can’t fault me for my love of hearing you say it.” She quipped, twirling her stolen mug about slowly in her elegant fingers before once again taking a sip. 

Her smiling expression watching him expectantly as Virgil pushed up to his feet with ease. The look of triumph that immediately adorned her sultry lips had him rolling his eyes. She knew him all too well.

Stepping up to her, Virgil’s fingers brushed hers and retrieved that which had been pilfered.Tossing what was left back, he set the cup aside on the wide railing and returned his attention to the warm body pressing up closer to his own. 

“Well,” He breathed, brushing her dark tumble of hair over her lean shoulder, the soft waves like silk through his fingers. “I think the answer to that is obvious.” 

Taking his hand in hers, Kayo cupped it to her cheek and kissed at his palm. Her gaze growing warmer with his obvious sidestep “Hmm, is it now?” 

“You know it is.” He affirmed, drawing her up flush to his body and skimming her plump bottom lip with his thumb. With a tilt, his lips met hers and danced across the velveteen fullness. The stoked fired they’d been playfully circling, blooming into life once more. 

Her sinewy grace curled into him and the fuel stirred the fire higher, brighter, burning away the last vestiges of his sleepiness instantaneously with nothing but a soft purr of her pleasure intoned to his ears alone. 

Emblazoned by a sudden wantonness his strong arms gathered her close and with no effort hoisted her up, her backside coming to rest on the wide railing. Stepping in close, Virgil settled into home between the cradling embrace of her spread thighs, “That’s better.” He murmured ghosting his lips along her collar bone. “Much better” 

Kayo quivered in his embrace and her head dropped back opening herself up to his questing lips. Her fingers tightening in his hair as he pushed in closer to the welling heat at her core so he could reach the tender skin below her ear.

Nipping and licking his way up the thundering pulse point all while his hands idle explored at their leisure. Down her back, across the curved expanse of her hips, over the top of spread thighs and up to cup at the heavy weight of her breasts. 

He grinned at the gasp that escaped her as his calloused thumb brushed over one tight pink nub and silenced the next with his lips to hers. A hungry kiss that had them both panting for air as her legs locked around his waist. 

“Virgil…” A needy groan if ever he heard one, spurred his actions on. With quick, practiced easy, he pushed the low slung cotton briefs down and freed himself from the constraining fabric. Palming the thick length, his thumbed the blunt head before angling it at the entrance of her heated core. 

Her mewl of need was almost his undoing even before he managed to sink into her warm embrace. Nudging his head at her damp passage, he braced himself to slide home....the sudden crunch of gravel and surprised profanity brought the pair of them to a rather abrupt, screeching halt.

In a movement Virgil would later have absolutely no recollection of making, Kayo was off the railing and behind him. Her nakedness mostly hidden from view by his larger frame. Leaning casually against the railing as if nothing had just transpired, he cleared his throat and made a ‘minor’ adjustment to his boxer brief.

Even half awake when he’d rolled out of bed and seriously deprived of coffee, Virgil had had the foresight to put on his hastily discarded boxers. It was an island after all and there was only so many places one could go to be out of the all seeing eyes of one’s siblings. 

The balcony overlooking the path his eldest brother was currently running ..correction..stumbling along, was in hindsight definitely not one of them. 

Chuckling, Virgil gave his eldest sibling a wave and a one armed shrug. With Tanusha “Kayo” Kyrano in his life, could you really blame a guy for being amorous? 

“Oh. Hey, Scott.” Virgil tried to calmly greet with as much nonchalance as possible. Just another morning on the island, nothing to see here. “Nice morning for a run.” 

Well, this was certainly one way to ruffle the feathers of the Commander of International Rescue if Virgil had ever seen one. Below standing not but twenty feet away from his usually, rather secluded balcony was his stunned and .. yup...blushing older brother. 

Wow, Virgil thought, talk about being witness to quite the show. Though considering who else was on the island, at least Virgil didn’t have commit fratricide or on a lesser extent seriously maim a sibling…Scott, he could trust would be discreet. Gordon on the other hand, not so much. 

His brother’s mouth opened and closed a few times as if his brain was trying to catch up and produce something intelligible after what he’d just inadvertently stumbled on. His morning jog about the island taking him to this little used path that ran up the backside of the villa, a deviation from his normal route due to a want of something different.

“Erm… morning Virgil,” The elder blinked and as his frontal lobe finally caught up to everything a sly grin creeped up his chiseled features, “Kayo, nice weather we’re having.”

The squeak from behind had Virgil barking out a laugh at the absurdity of the situation and he ‘unphed’ as an elbow found its way into one of his kidneys. He hadn’t been able to help his reaction, the ever professional, highly trained, kick ass security specialist come covert ops expert had actually squeaked. 

“Scott, gotta a shoelace untied,” He pointed out by way of a white flag to the nails currently digging into his posterior. 

With his brother’s attention shifted elsewhere, Kayo made a break for it and bolted through the open balcony doors with a finesse that only the desperately mortified could manage. The breeze created by her harried passing displacing curtains that safely shielded the interior of the dimly lit bedroom before the slider was banged shut. 

His brother’s confused looked turned into a shit eating grin as he'd looked back up from his perfectly laced runners and caught the ‘tail’ end of tawny flesh vanishing into the engineer’s room with a slam. 

“Hmm..guess I was wrong. I must be more caffeine deprived than I thought.” Picking up the empty mug from its forgotten perch on the railing, Virgil turned, “Enjoy the rest of your run.”

Stepping away from the railing he quickly adjusted things again so he didn't look like a complete lecher and tipped the ceramic mug in a mock solute of farewell. Eagerness aiding the speed of his feet as he went in search of more coffee and his very embarrassed paramour. 

Scott chuckled at his back “Ya, sure.” Though it was obvious that the pilot wasn’t going to be able to find his rhythm again after seeing all of that. “See you at breakfast,.” 

The ‘don’t count on it’ response was left unsaid.


End file.
